


47

by Bone_Fairy



Category: Original Work
Genre: 11 Greene is the youngest sister, 11 is 13 | 47 is 15 | 14 is 19, 14 is the oldest, 99 and 107 are not related to the Greene family, Diego Greene is the dad, F/F, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, Isabella is Victoria's mom, M/M, Multi, Other, Victoria Greene is the mom, fuck I forgot how to spell Kitchen for a second, i probably suck at writing lol, i wish i could use commas in tags, it took me 4 minutes to figure out how to spell "consciousness", not all of them ;), tw: gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Fairy/pseuds/Bone_Fairy
Summary: Meet 47, a 15 year old girl with a bizarre name. Watch as she tackles school, friends, enemies, family, and a mysterious secret about her ancestor's past.
Relationships: 14 Greene (OC)/Rose (Rosie) Smith (OC), Diego Ramírez (OC)/Victoria Ramírez (OC)





	47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD

Streaks of sunlight peaked through a small gap in the curtains as 47 slowly came to consciousness. _Who opened the curtains?,_ she bitterly remarks in her head.

"Rise and shine, sunshine!" 

"11, what are you doing?" 47 asks, annoyed. 

"Waking you up, silly!" 11 proceeded to then open the curtains and release the rest of the sun's furry on the inhabitants of the room, "You slept right through your alarm!" 

_My alarm?_ She remembered her alarm was so she could get up in time for school. _School!_ She was going to be late!

"What time is it?" She asked, the panic setting in, waking her completely. She scrambled out of bed. _Mom's gonna kill me!_

"It's half-past-seven, if you must know." 11, clearly already dressed, approached the door as 47 rushed to get ready before the school bus arrived. "Your trusty younger sister made some French toast, it's on the counter, if you want any." She walked out the door, ever so casual, with her hands in her school uniform's pant pockets because of course she was already dressed.

_It's 7:30, I can get to the bus stop in time if I hurry._

She grabbed her school uniform and rushed to get dressed. She grabbed one of her many oversized sweaters and slipped it on, over her Westnerverg school uniform. Her bus normally leaves around seven forty-five to make it in time for school, which started at eight.

47 rushed to the kitchen and nabbed a single slice of French toast off of a large plate set in the center of the kitchen counter. She shoved the piece of toast in her mouth, practically inhaling it. 11 always made them cinnamon flavored. 

"Howdy sleeping beauty." 14 ruffled 47's hair, claiming her own slice of 11's home-made toast. 

"14!? Shouldn't you be at your girlfriend's house?" 

"Oh yeah, about that. Mom wanted to know if I could drive you to school on my way to work from now on. Since she and dad are busy" 14 took a bite of her toast, brushing the crumbs off her plain grey hoodie. "She heard some crazy stuff on the news about a 'child killer' in our county who killed five kids on a school bus and ran away before the police could catch them."

"By 'child killer' do they mean a killer who's a child or a killer who kills children?" 47 asked, concerned. 

"They think it's both because the bus driver was also dead. All the kids on the bus were kindergarteners so they don't know for sure if the killer was a child."

"Yeesh, that sounds terrible. This is why I don't watch the news anymore." 11 said, walking in on the conversation. "This is nice and all but, can we get to school? I don't want to be late for band class, it's my favorite." 

"Alright, alright. Let's get going." 14 responded, making her way to the front door only pausing to unlock it, letting 11 out. 47 faltered. _What if the killer goes to my school? They don't know who they are._

"Come on shorty. We don't have all day."

"Right, sorry." 47 walked out the door, the idea seemed ludicrous now.

They'd be fine. They can't die.

.

.

.

.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just came to me at 1am and I wanted to write it so...  
> Fuck, now I have a whole story planned.


End file.
